Red Alert Says Thanks
Log Title: Red Alert Says Thanks Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Red Alert Location: Valvolux Date: August 21, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Red Alert grudgingly thanks Dust Devil and the Dominicons for their recent deeds. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 12:10:02 on Tuesday, 21 August 2018. Dust Devil is back after disappearing after the reappearance of Trypticon. He sits on a small ruined building's remains while staring out away from Valvolux. In his hands is one of his 'fanblades' that he's currently rebending and apparently sharpening. Overall he seems to be enjoying the quiet and actively trying to avoid certain mechs. Delusion stands outside the Dominicon storehouse. She is wearing a distinctly different paint pattern (though the same colors) from before and has other, subtle differences in her features, but is still very recognizable. Red Alert steps out of the Autobots' temporary base, and scans around with his intense blue optics until he spots Delusion and Dust Devil. His optics narrow suspiciously at the Dominicon, but before he addresses her he strides over towards Dust Devil's position. "Dust Devil!" he calls out in a coiled, tense voice. "Is it my correct impression that you took Scales on an unauthorized wild-goose chase underground with no obvious mission parameters and objectives?" he demands. Dust Devil doesn't come down from his perch. He eyes the space between himself and Red Alert before answering. "No....The correct impression is I saw somethin suspicious occurin and I asked Scales ta confirm it. That was the planned portion of things that had the parameters and objectives. After that we had a more fluid response to the whole clusterfrack." Delusion can easily hear Red Alert from where she is and shifts just enough to set herself downwind, the better to listen to Dust Devil's responses. Red Alert harrumphs. "Well... apparently your 'more fluid response' was once again effective at achieving an overall positive result. Scales reported your assistance in recovering Windblade." Red turns towards Delusion as she shifts position. "And of the Dominicons as well," he says a little more loudly, as if signaling he's aware of her attempts to eavesdrop. "I just wanted to..." he grimaces as if in physical pain. "Thank you both." Dust Devil's forcefield pops up when red alert mentions that he just wanted to....but then there's a thank you. The forcefield drops and Dust Devil is left just 'staring' at Red Alert. "I..Ummmm are you okay?" Delusion arches an optic ridge but merely inclines her head. Red Alert's scowl deepens. "I don't appreciate the security issues you constantly create with your continuous and unrelenting tomfoolery. However," he admits, "That doesn't mean I don't recognize when you *occasionally* make a positive contribution to the cause. And recovering Windblade alive... that is a significant contribution." He crosses his arms across his broad white chest. "So... a word of thanks. Don't get used to it! I'm sure they won't come often," he snaps. Delusion turns to face the Autobots more fully. "Knightmare holds the Cityspeakers in excellent regard. We would not have involved ourselves otherwise. You are welcome for the assistance." She leaves the implied "don't get used to it" unspoken. Dust Devil stares at Red alert some more. "Well...we couldn't leave her there and it made more sense ta run INTA trypticon when it looked like the ceilin was comin down. And I was lookin fer a way ta handicap trypticon while the femmes were all talkin I saw the collar deal and went ta see what I could do." Red Alert is using his 'don't get used to it,' tone, so doesn't seem insulted as he nods to Delusion in acknowledgement. He's probably happiest if the Autobots and Dominicons don't get too cozy as well. Red turns back to Dust Devil. "An out-of-control Trypticon is dangerous, but not as dangerous as one used as a weapon by Megatron. Ideally Trypticon will prove a dangerous liability to the Decepticons." Delusion returns to leaning against the storehouse where she can watch for approaching locals and keep an eye on the Autobots. Dust Devil nods. "Thanks fer not gettin mad at me fer not...breakin trypticon instead. I I was really torn on what ta do and I...I wasnted to see about doin what happened ta Metro but it might not have worked and anythin else." Red Alert keeps an optic on Delusion as well, even as he converses with Dust Devil. "You had to make the call, Dust Devil. If you'd moved against Trypticon, you may have succeeded, or you may have gotten Windblade - and yourself - killed. You chose the path of discretion, crippled Megatron's control of Trypticon, helped save Windblade, and got away alive. I consider that a successful mission." Even if failing the 'got away alive' part would make Red's life so much easier. Delusion mentally takes notes. It's always interesting to hear about the little details you didn't get to see for yourself. Dust Devil nods but his optics are wary. He finally just nods a bit, "Thank you fer yer approval then sir." His expression is rather uneasy and he tries to go back to staring out away from Valvolux. Red Alert notes Delusion's continued attention and Dust Devil's discomfiture. Not being the greatest at social interaction himself, Red Alert simply nods again and uncrosses his arms. "So, well, then," he says, sounding a bit lost in this scenario as well, "keep up the good work. And try not to get into any trouble for at least a few days - let us pretend you've turned over a new leaf. Just because Metroplex is back, that doesn't mean you have free reign to prank Ultra Magnus again." Red Alert cocks his head slightly and scowls, trying to make sure his point gets across to Dust Devil. Delusion folds her arms as she leans, turning enough so her amusement doesn't show. Hapless Autobots. Dust Devil folds his arms, "Havin free reign ta prank anyone takes all the fun outta it. Besides I was way too busy tryin ta die ta have any fun. I'll make up for it later." Or whenever they attribute the glitchmice infestation to him. Red Alert nods slowly. "Very well." Moving closer to Dust Devil (within forcefield range!) Red says more quietly, "And don't trust these Dominicons. They may be helpful currently while their objectives align with our own, but do not forget - they are NOT Autobots, and their very natures and values clash strongly with ours in very important ways. We are temporary allies at best - watch your back." Delusion doesn't chuckle at Red Alert. She doesn't even smirk to herself. If they don't know by now that she can hear from here.. best to keep that under her hat. So to speak. Dust Devil rolls his optics and looks at Red Alert. "ya do realize by now that I have trouble trustin anyway. And those I do trust don't fall inta the category of those you would want me to trust. Benin fer exacmple. Don't worry, I'm not gonna be sellin secrets or anythin." Red Alert flashes another look towards Delusion, and then scowls back at Dust Devil. "Very well," he says imperiously. "See that you don't!" Red draws his rifle... and then heads off on patrol. Log session ending at 15:52:00 on Tuesday, 21 August 2018.